Long Lost Angel
by ExLibris3
Summary: A young girl shows up at the Cohens. She have something to tell Kirsten... Set after Caleb's death
1. The Angel Is Back

The doorbell rang loudly through the Cohen's house. Sandy put his coffee mug down on the counter and hurried to get it. When he opened the door he saw a young girl standing outside with her back towards him. She turned around. Sandy thought she looked beautiful, with her light brown hair cut just over her shoulders. She looked at him with big, brown eyes, and smiled.

"Hi. Are you Sanford Cohen?" she asked without introducing herself. She was dressed in a short jeans skirt and a black tank top.

"Yes. Are you looking for me?" he said. He was a bit confused, he had never seen this girl before, but there was just something about her…something familiar.

"No, absolutely not" was her answer. She looked at the man standing in front of her, when she saw the confused look on his face she knew she had to explain herself a little more fully.

"I'm looking for Kirsten Cohen. Is she here?" the girl said.

"Well, she's upstairs. I can go and get her for you" Sandy offered, no idea why this young lady would wanna talk to his wife. He had first thought she was a friend of Ryan or Seth.

"You know, that sounds awesome. Thanks" she said with a sweet smile. Sandy went upstairs to find Kirsten.

The girl looked around. So this was where Kirsten Cohen lived.

"Honey, there's a girl down stairs looking for you" Sandy said when he found Kirsten in their room.

"Oh, did she say what she wanted?" Kirsten asked.

"No, why don't you go and ask her." Sandy suggested and followed Kirsten out of the room.

"Hello?" Kirsten said, the girl had her back towards her, she turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Hi, you must be Kirsten. I'm glad to finally meet you" the stranger said.

"Ehm, nice to meet you too" Kirsten didn't know what to say. Sandy was beside her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh my God. I haven't introduced myself have I?" she laughed. "I'm Sienna" Sienna said.

"Ok Sienna. What do you want?" Kirsten asked, trying to sound polite.

"I guess you've never heard of me. This is going to be tough, but I have to say this. We're sisters." Sienna said. Kirsten took her time to let these news sink in.

"What the hell do you mean?" she said loudly.

"Ok, I know this comes as a shock to you. I found out who my mother was just before my dad died last week, and that she had a daughter. One of the last things he said to me was that I have to go and find my sister, he didn't want me to be alone" Sienna explained.

"How do you know it's Kirsten?" Sandy asked, he didn't like this. Kirsten sat down on the couch. Sienna moved herself so that she was standing in front of her.

"You used to be Kirsten Nichol, right? You're the daughter of Caleb an Anna Nichol. You married your husband about twenty years ago and you have a son together. If everything I just said is right, you're my sister" Sienna said. Judging by the looks on Sandy's and Kirsten's faces, she knew she was right.

"How could you know that?" Kirsten said, she was really shocked and scared at the same time, scared because this complete stranger knew so much about them.

"My father had a friend who's a cop, and he had been told to check you guys up, if you maybe had a violent past or had been serving time for some crime. My dad was very protective" Sienna explained.

"Hold on" Kirsten's brain was finally working again. "You said you lived with your father, right?" she asked. Sienna nodded. "That means we have the same mum" she finished the sentence for Kirsten.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this!" Kirsten was angry, she got to her feet and just stood there, she didn't know what to do. Last year at Chrismukkah she had found out that her father had cheated on her mum, but now her mother? Wait, no that would have been impossible. She calmed down a bit, this was just a stupid mistake.

"Sienna, this must be a mistake. We cannot have the same mum, we would have noticed it if she got pregnant" Kirsten said. Sienna nodded.

"Yeah, that's not so easy to hide. But do you remember when your mum worked ten months in France on a confidential project? And she forbade your father to come and visit her?" Sienna said. Kirsten just stared at her. How the hell could she know that?

Sandy placed his arm around Kirsten's waist. This couldn't be happening…

Sienna suddenly felt powerless, she had always been strong, but now all her strength disappeared. She had never met her mother, her father just died, had no other relatives and her sister didn't believe her.

"Please" she begged. "Please trust me. I have no other family"

Kirsten looked at the girl in front of her, what could she be? 17? And no relatives but her…

"Maybe we could do a DNA test, just to be sure" she said with in a milder voice. She moved away from Sandy's arm and put hers around Sienna. Sienna smiled.

"Ok. That sounds good."

"Do you have any place to stay?" Sandy asked. Sienna looked up at him.

"I came here yesterday, I stay at a motel, I think it was Mermaid Inn", she said.

"Ok, do you want to stay for dinner?" Kirsten asked. Sienna looked at her.

"If you don't mind if I do" she answered.

"Of course we don't" Sandy said. He walked off towards the kitchen after receiving a look from Kirsten. Kirsten now turned to Sienna.

"We need to talk"


	2. Don't Ever Let Seth Cook Again!

Sandy was in the kitchen. He knew Kirsten and Sienna talked, so he didn't wanna interrupt them. Ryan and Seth suddenly came in from the pool-house.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Seth asked, not really interested in an answer, but Sandy replied.

"Well, your mother is talking to a girl that probably is her sister"

"What?" Seth said before turning to Ryan "Who have you been dating now?"

"Very funny" was Ryan's answer. He looked at Sandy. "You sure it's her sister?"

"Looks like it. She's gonna stay for dinner, so you'll get a chance to meet her." Sandy answered. "You guys wanna help me with dinner?"

"Sure, it's not like we has anything else to do" Seth said, looking at Ryan.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Ryan replied.

Half an hour later the dinner was finally ready, it could have gone very wrong, since Seth decided he would be in charge, but luckily Sandy saved the day. At least he thought he saved it…

"What about the girls?" Seth said. Sandy was just about to say something when Kirsten and Sienna entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Sienna said. Ryan and Seth turned around and stared at the beautiful girl standing there. "I'm Sienna" she smiled and shook first Ryan's then Seth's hand and they introduced themselves.

"Sienna and I talked everything over, and since we obviously are her only living relatives, we have to be nice to her. Understand that, boys?" Kirsten said. Seth and Ryan both nodded quickly.

"Dinner's ready." Sandy said and walked over to the table, the others followed him and sat down, Sienna between Kirsten and Ryan, Sandy and Seth on the opposite side.

"So Sienna, where did you grow up?" Seth asked and looked at her.

"Well, I was obviously born in France, then I lived with my dad in San Francisco until he died last week. Now I'm staying at a motel here in Newport Beach." She explained.

"How was the food?" Sandy asked, he was never going to let Seth be in charge of a dinner again. Sienna looked uncomfortable.

"I think I got a piece of plastic in my mouth" she said and hurried over to the sink to spit it out. She walked back to the table and sat down. "Sorry" she excused herself.

"No, it's understandable. What did you guys do with this food" Kirsten said and looked at her husband. "Sandy?"

"What? Don't look at me! Seth was in charge. I should have known it would be a mistake.

"What do you mean with that, father dearest?" Seth complained. "And what's wrong with this food? It's…oh my God!" he ran to the sink as well, spitted something out and then slowly walked back to the table. "Takeout anyone?"


	3. Everyone Except Sandy

Despite the little failure with dinner, everyone seemed to have a really nice evening with Sienna. Well, everyone except Sandy.

They were all sitting in the living room and talked and laughed, when Sienna suddenly asked what time it was. Oh…it was very late.

"Sienna, maybe you shouldn't go back to your motel this late. You can sleep here if you want. You never know what kind of people that works outside at night." Kirsten said, but Sienna shook her head.

"It's ok, really, Kirsten. I can walk" Sienna said, not that she didn't want to sleep over, it was because of the look on Sandy's face when Kirsten even mentioned 'sleep here'.

"No way! You are not walking alone! We can make up the guest bedroom and you can borrow one of my pyjamas" Kirsten said and got up from the couch, she turned to Sandy.

"Honey can you help me with the bedroom?"

Sandy quickly got to his feet with a cold "Sure" and walked off behind his wife. He heard the kids laugh. It was nothing wrong with Sienna, she was funny and sweet, but he just…he didn't trust her. Kirsten had noticed the tension between them, and when they got in to the guest bedroom, she started to question him.

"Don't you like Sienna?" she asked and looked him in the eyes, but he just looked down.

"Sandy?" she said with a softer voice and moved closer to her.

"Let's just get the bedroom ready, ok?" was the short answer he gave her before turning away and tried to find sheets.

"Sandy! Can't you just answer the question?" she said, something was obviously wrong, and she wanted to know what it was. He finally turned to face her.

"No, I can't! I don't know what I think about her, all I know is that I don't trust her." He got a bit frustrated and immediately regretted it. "I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you" he said when he saw the look on her face. She stood like frozen.

"Why didn't you just say it then?" she said "Since when are you shy to tell me something?"

"I don't know, you guys seemed to get along so well and…I didn't want to ruin it" Sandy answered. Kirsten moved towards him and put her hand on his arm.

"You wouldn't have. We can find a way to make it work, you just have to talk to her. Sandy, please. It would mean a lot to me." She softly said. He looked at her.

"Fine, but I make no promises that it will work" he said. She smiled.

"As long as you try"

"Hey guys" Sienna said as she entered to room, Kirsten turned to face her.

"Hey sweetie! This is where you are going to sleep" Kirsten said. Sienna nodded.

"I figured, and thank you so much." She said and Kirsten walked over to her, leaving Sandy behind.

"Shall we go and see if you can have one of my pyjamas?" Kirsten asked.

"Ok. I just have to go and use the bathroom, be right back" Sienna said and left the room, she didn't like the looks Sandy gave her.

"Uhm, okey." Kirsten said and turned to Sandy once again. "You think she's ok? I mean, so much have happened today and…" she couldn't say anything more, cause Sandy had pressed his lips onto hers. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Sandy, we have to make this room ready." Kirsten said and walked over to the bed. Moments later Sienna walked into the room. She and Kirsten went into hers and Sandy's bedroom to find a pyjama, and Sandy was left alone. He drew his hand though his hair and then walked down to the kitchen. He took out a glass and filled it with water. Ryan and Seth came into the kitchen, they were both heading off to bed.

"Hey dad, isn't Sienna awesome? She's so funny! Well, good night" Seth said and walked off towards his room. Ryan looked at Sandy, he was standing with his glass and simply looked out through the window.

"You don't like Sienna very much, do you? Ryan asked. He too had noticed the cold looks towards Sienna.

"Well, I don't really trust her" Sandy answered and turned around to face Ryan. "What do you think about her?"

"I think she's nice. And I also think you got nothing to worry about. Good night, Sandy " Ryan said and walked out to his pool-house to get a good nights sleep. Sandy stood there and thought about what he had said.

Kirsten was in their room, she had said good night to Sienna and was now lying in bed, waiting for her husband. What was he doing? Just when she was about to go looking for him, she heard footsteps coming closer. The door opened and her husband appeared.

"Hey honey, what have you been doing?" she asked. He was clearly surprised to find her awake, but quickly answered "I was watching TV. I thought you were asleep"

"No, I was waiting for you." She said and sat up in bed. She wanted him to sit down beside her, but he said that he was going to get ready for bed, and went into the bathroom. Disappointed she sank back onto the pillows. She wanted to talk to him about Sienna before he talked to her, but unfortunately she had already fallen asleep when he came out of the bathroom. He kissed her forehead and quickly fell asleep.

This chapter was pretty short, but let me know what you think, right? More will come asap!


End file.
